


LE BLUES DE LA TRENTAINE

by Camors



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camors/pseuds/Camors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Tsunade passe à l'offensive. [Kakagai]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient convoqués chez Tsunade. Urgent.

Kakashi et Gai faillirent se heurter dans le couloir.

\- Ah, toi aussi ?

ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils étaient sur la même mission il y a trois jours.

Un chunin sortit précipitamment du bureau de Tsunade, un peu pâle. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

\- J'aimerais pas être à votre place, elle est en rogne !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut nous vouloir la vieille toupie.

Gai pointa un doigt _accusateur_ sur Kakashi,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ?

\- Tu es vraiment injuste avec moi Gai.

C'est alors que ses doigts effleurèrent dans la poche de sa veste un bout du rapport froissé qu'il avait oublié là depuis trois jours (merde, le rapport de mission) .

Il toussota, histoire de se donner une contenance, puis frappa à la porte du bureau. Il força son allure décontractée, il était un mec cool après tout...

 

* * *

 

Tsunade leva enfin les yeux de sa paperasse. Elle croisa les mains sous son menton.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins avec vous, Messieurs.

Vous n'êtes pas censés ignorer que dans le cadre du rapprochement avec Suna, nous avons développé les échanges. Afin de garantir une paix durable à l'avenir, nous allons favoriser les mariages entre les deux villages.

La mâchoire de Kakashi se crispa légèrement.

(merde, elle remettait ça la vieille toupie. Ils allaient avoir droit au sempiternel couplet sur les "Bienfaits incomparables du Mariage")

\- Comme vous venez de passer la trentaine tous les deux, poursuivit-elle imperturbable, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes en très bonne place sur la liste des célibataires candidats au mariage.

Devant leur mine déconfite, elle ajouta agaçée :

\- Mais quand cesserez-vous vos gamineries ?

Fonder une famille, c'est pour vous la seule chance de rentrer dans l'âge adulte, c'est-à-dire de devenir des adultes responsables et équilibrés, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Et elle embraya sur ... les "Bienfaits Incomparables du Mariage"

\- Bla, bla, bla... bla, bla, bla...

Kakashi soupira, elle en avait pour une bonne heure , il décrocha (il en avait assez entendu).

Il jeta un regard à Gai.

Celui-ci, l'air un peu perdu dessinait avec le doigt sur la table devant lui ce qui ressemblait _étrangement_ à des _coeurs barrés d'une flèche_ ( il était si **mignon**...) Kakashi, inexplicablement se sentit un peu coupable.

\- Si je vous dérange Gai, il faut le dire !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, Gai suspendant son geste.

(Kakashi nota dans son fort intérieur :

Tsunade, le type même de femme (?!?) à vous faire une génération d'impuissants..., capable de vous castrer avec les dents si vous oubliez de sortir les poubelles. Pas étonnant que les mariages battaient de l'aile à Konoha, ricana-t-il).

-Tu as des commentaires à faire Hatake ? Merci de nous en faire profiter.

Et bla, bla, bla... bla, bla, bla...

[45 minutes plus tard]

\- ... _toujours puceau à trente ans révolus_.

Kakashi raccrocha à la conversation, à nouveau attentif.

(bien sûr que Gai était puceau. Il y avait veillé personnellement.

Il n'avait jamais aimé partager. Cela remontait à loin... A l'école, il ne donnait **pas** son Bento, plus tard, il ne prêtait pas ses Icha Icha, **jamais** et au final, on ne touchait pas à Maito Gai, **personne**. Il avait _tué_ pour moins que ça... )

\- Je ne pensais pas à Gai, je parlais de toi Kakashi, précisa Tsunade, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Il manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.

(mais comment avait-elle su ?

Il s'était pourtant donné du mal pour répandre la rumeur de ses prouesses dans les quartiers chauds de Konoha).

\- Imaginez que cela s'ébruite hors de nos frontières, c'est notre crédibilité qui est en jeu, martela Tsunade.

(elle n'oserait tout de même pas ! si ???

Il eut soudain la vision de son portrait dans le Bingo Book : Kakashi Hatake, le Ninja Copieur, plus de 1001 techniques, barré de la mention _PUCEAU..._ Il ricana à nouveau).

\- ça vous fait rire Hatake ?

\- Non, Hokage Sama, je ne me permettrais pas.

(décidément, elle lisait dans les pensées la vieille sorcière).

 

* * *

 

\- Bon, je pense avoir été _concise_. Maintenant, je vous distribue les formulaires 2050, un chacun. Je compte sur votre diligence à tous les deux.

\- Gai, pour une fois, essayer de faire preuve d'un peu d'indépendance, jouez la perso !

[et plus bas, sur le ton de la confidence]

_N'ecoutez pas Kakashi, son influence est néfaste sur vous. Sans lui, ça fait longtemps que vous seriez casé..._

Kakashi fronça les sourcils outré.

\- Quant à vous Kakashi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre comportement de **JEAN FOUTRE**. Si vous ne remplissez pas ce putain de formulaire, je vous assure que je pioche au hasard dans la liste de vos soupirants et... vous allez le regretter amèrement.

Kakashi ne put réprimer une grimace.

\- Bon, maintenant, la liste des personnes intéressées par vos canditatures.

Elle tendit à Gai l'équivalent d'un "postit" avec trois noms inscrits (Kakashi loucha dans cette direction, mais hélas, il était trop loin pour décripter).

\- Et quant à vous Kakashi, attrapez ça !

Elle lui balança l'équivalent d'un bottin téléphonique. Franchement, je ne comprends pas cet engouement pour vous !

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, dit-il passablement vexé.

\- Bon, j'en ai fini avec vous.

_Allez Haut Les Coeurs_ ! Vous avez trente ans que Diable ! Et arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'enterrement !

(putain de Tsunade avec sa politique du chiffre...)

 

* * *

 

lls se retirèrent la queue entre les jambes. Kakashi plus affecté qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

Avant de quitter Gai, il prit la pose du "nice guy", pouce levé :

\- Ne te fais pas de bile Gai, elle va finir par lâcher l'affaire comme d'habitude. C'est juste une petite contrariété. Shizune a du trouver sa nouvelle planque à Saké.

Il se voulait rassurant.

En fait, il avait un peu de vague à l'âme. Elle avait touché des points sensibles, _la garce..._

Il espérait que Gai n'allait pas faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, comme par exemple remplir _inconsidérément_ ce putain de formulaire.

Il l'imagina un instant au bras d'une vieille montagnarde édentée...

Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il essaya de chasser l'image, en vain...

Dans ces cas là, il connaissait la solution pour se vider la tête, la tournée des bars,

Le Salut par le Saké !

_Gai..._


	2. Chapter 2

[Appartement de Gai, dernier étage d'un immeuble de Konoha, 4 heures plus tard]

Il manqua s'étaler sur le pas de la fenêtre, la faute à l'une des jambes du pantalon qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retirer complètement pendant l'ascension.

(dans son fort intérieur embrumé par l'alcool, il nota:

\- la prochaine fois, se désaper après)

Après un rétablissement qui manquait singulièrement d'élégance pour un ninja, il sauta dans la chambre et tangua vers le lit.

Il souleva d'un coup sec le drap qui atterrit par terre. 

\- Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il fit à Gai un bref salut militaire en claquant des talons.

- en Service Commandé pour Tsunade ! parvint-il à articuler mollement.

\- Kakashi, tu as bu !

\- Né-ga-tif ! 

et ... il s'écroula complètement nu sur Gai, le clouant au matelas, une bouche fortement alcoolisée cherchant maladroitement la sienne.

... Gai en resta stupide, pétrifié...

En 20 ans de rivalités, Kakashi n'avait _jamais_ montré le moindre signe extérieur d'un intérêt tendre pour lui et rien ne présageait une telle chose.

Une peur soudaine le saisit.

(- Et si Kakashi s'était tout simplement _gouré_ de fenêtre, [pas impossible]...

\- Et si demain, une fois dégrisé, il mettait fin à ses jours en découvrant avec qui il avait passé la nuit ?)

Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kakashi lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'ai fait mon choix Gai, **tu** es mon choix, Maito, [un instant d'hésitation]... dans le formulaire 2050 (ça sonnait mieux, _moins romantique_ dans son esprit embué).

Gai poussa un soupir d'aise...

De la part de Kakashi, c'était déjà tout un poème...

Oubliant ses 1 mètre 90 et sa musculature de Bodybuilder, il se blottit, _tremblant comme une jeune pucelle_ dans les bras puissants de son ami de toujours. 

Kakashi se sentit soudain l'âme d'un conquérant.

(Il allait _performer_ , performer **grave** )... 

  

* * *

[Le lendemain, début d'aprés-midi, de retour dans le bureau de Tsunade ;

Gai, très raide dans son maintien (étonnamment raide pou un maître de Taijutsu)

et ... Kakashi dans une tenue assez peu conventionnelle]

\- Formulaire 2050, dit Kakashi, tendant une liasse rose à Tsunade, un formulaire pour deux, précisa-t-il sèchement (lançant un regard à Gai qui acquiesca).

Il espérait couper court à tous commentaires de la part de Tsunade.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil au formulaire, l'air satisfait.

\- Bien, parfait...

Puis, se renversant contre le dos de son fauteuil, elle croisa les bras , _souriante :_

\- **FELICITATIONS** !

Elle prit le temps de mieux les détailler.

Kakashi ne portait pas sa veste Jounin (et son masque ne semblait-il pas légèrement de travers ?). Dans son sillage flottait une imperceptible odeur de saké.

Elle tapota inconsciemment le tiroir gauche de son bureau où se trouvait sa réserve personnelle d'alcool (décidément, la journée s'annonçait bien).

Quant à Gai, sa coiffure était complètement foirée et il n'était pas rasé.

\- La nuit a été _"bonne"_ semble-t-il, lança-t-elle avec une ironie appuyée.

(Merde, on y a droit, pensa Kakashi).

Gai piqua aussitôt un fard (vraiment mignon...) et il ouvrit la bouche :

\- **C'est Kakashi qui** , commença-t-il naïvement ... 

(Il allait tout déballer et cela allait très vite devenir intenable, _très très embarassant_ ).

Il attrapa Gai précipitamment et le tira vers la sortie.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, Tsunade, mais les préparatifs.... tout ça ..., eut-il le temps de bredouiller avant de quitter.

La porte n'était pas encore refermée, il eut le temps d'entendre la voix de Tsunade tonner (plus du tout enjouée) :

\- Hatake, et ce rapport de mission, vous comptez l'encadrer ?

Plus de 4 jours de retard, record personnel explosé.

\- Je fais le nécessaire Tsunade.

(Merde, il avait complètement oublié ce maudit rapport. Il devait absolument remettre la main sur sa veste Jounin).

Avec un soupir de regret, il renonça à explorer les coins obscurs de la Tour de l'Hokage _avec Gai..._

Il le quitta pour se diriger vers le bureau des missions.     

  

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

[Dans les rues de Konoha, 2 heures plus tard - Kakashi]

Cette nuit l'avait rassuré sur sa virilité. Tout fonctionnait à merveille.

Il était **très en forme** et **très très amoureux...**

Il se souvenait vaguement, à un moment donné, avoir plaqué Gai dans l'oreiller pour assourdir la violence du _déferlement de la vague de ses sentiments jeunes de passion vigoureuse_ (l'équivalent sonore d'une sirène d'alarme). 

Du fond de sa brume éthilique, il avait perçu le danger de voir débarquer une brigade d'Anbus désoeuvrés.

Pas sûr que leurs yeux innocents auraient goûté le spectacle édifiant de deux ex-Anbus réalisant grandeur nature (et sans aucun trucages) des scènes inédites voir complètement originales et non censurées d'Icha Icha.

La faute à Gai qui était tellement...  _affolant_  

et sa _bouche_ était tellement...

et quant à sa _chute de rein_ , elle était tellement... 

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre rêveur.

\- Putain, Gai, où te caches-tu ?

Deux heures déjà qu'il le pistait dans Konoha. Il avait récupéré sa veste, tant bien que mal (accrochée à une antenne d'immeuble).

Et maintenant, il était libre...

Après l'effort, le réconfort, pensa-t-il.

Il allait lui en remontrer de la " **fougue de la Jeunesse** " et à propos de poussée vigoureuse, il jeta un regard inquiet au renflement en expansion dans son pantalon. 

\- Putain, _où est Gai_ ?  

 

* * *

[A l'autre bout de Konoha, au même moment-Gai]

Décidément, Kakashi était **très très en forme...**

Gai était un peu vexé de s'être laissé prendre en traître trois fois par Kakashi, ce matin-là.

Tout d'abord, il l'avait plié sur la petite table basse alors qu'il préparait _amoureusement_ le petit déjeuner... 

Ensuite, _naïvement_ , il avait pensé pouvoir se raser comme tous les matins... C'est alors que _sournoisement_ , Kakashi l'avait plaqué contre le lavabo. 

Enfin, (souvenir cuisant s'il en est), quand la lumière s'était éteinte sur le palier, plongeant la cage d'escalier dans le noir... 

Il trouvait le procédé parfaitement scandaleux, pas du tout sport de la part de son rival de toujours (il est vrai qu'il était novice en la matière).

Gai serra les poings :

\- " **La fougue de la Jeunesse** " finira par triompher de la _perfidie_ [de Kakashi].

" Il avait perdu une bataille ce matin-là, mais il n'avait pas perdu la guerre".

En fait, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été demandé en mariage.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire subitement tomber Kakashi en amour avec lui, après toutes années ? 

Gai se prit le menton dans la main :

\- Peut-être était-ce la dernière touche qu'il avait apportée à sa recette de _curry à la banane_ (et dont Kakashi était fou) ?

\- Ou peut-être était-ce ce _nouveau shampooing coiffant_ qui donnait à sa coupe au bol un look encore plus ravageur ?

A ce stade, ce n'était encore que des hypothèses, mais toutes [très] plausibles.

Le fait est que Kakashi était **très très amoureux** , envahissant même...

Il avait besoin d'une trève, d'un peu de sérénité.

Il avait pensé un moment prendre une mission.

Mais, retourner au bureau des missions avec la rumeur du mariage, c'était du suicide... (Autant se planter lui-même une volée de kunais dans le dos).

Alors pourquoi pas se ressourcer chez Lee ?

Il finirait par inculquer à Kakashi quelques notions de tempérance (au moins les bases quoi !).

Lui, Gai Maito, se sentait capable de le guider pas à pas vers le bonheur...

Mais Kakashi était parfois si excessif, tellement puéril, comment l'équilibrer ?

Songeur, Gai se dirigea vers le logement de Lee.

 

* * *

[Dans les rues de Konoha, en sens inverse, 15 minutes plus tard - Kakashi] 

Il allait faire un **putain** de bon mari !

Tsunade serait fière de lui (un adulte responsable et équilibré, hein ?!?).

Gai allait être _comblé,_ l'objet de toutes ses attentions ...

Et son esprit dériva vers des pensées délicieuses :

Gai en soubrette, Gai attaché aux montants du lit, Gai vêtu de cuir, monté sur des talons aiguilles avec un fouet...

(une nouvelle pulsation de sang dans les régions inférieures);

- _Putain, Gai, merde, où es- tu_ ?

Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il n'était pas un fin limier pour rien.

S'agenouillant au sol, il se mordit le pouce et procéda à l'invocation...

 

* * *

[Au même moment - Gai]

\- Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr !

Il la tenait son idée lumineuse :

\- des _enfants_ , beaucoup d'enfants.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire extatique et son coeur se gonfla de joie.

Il voyait déjà _plein de petits Hatake_ courant  tout autour de lui...

Il obliqua vers la Tour de l'Hokage, Tsunade allait trouver la solution.

Et quelle belle **surprise** ce serait pour Kakashi, son partenaire de vie si _tendre_ et si _romantique_ (!???)

 

* * *

[Pendant ce temps]

Dans la Tour de l'Hokage, Tsunade feuillette de vieux parchemins, suivant son intuition légendaire :

\- Voyons ce que préconisent les anciens...

Ah, voilà, j'y suis...

Mais combien ? , se demande-t-elle, probablement **plus de cinq** , _connaissant Gai ..._

L'avenir s'annonçait radieux _._

  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
